Buttons
by Delilah Genevieve Rose
Summary: Many things can be done with buttons, but pushing them is probably the best thing to do with them. Someones buttons are getting pushed in all the right ways.


He held her pinned against the wall with his hips as his mouth and hands ravaged her body above. Lips kissed the tender flesh of her neck as she moaned softly into his ear, grinding her wonton body against his need for her. There were case files spread messily across her coffee table, long since forgotten in their urgent passion.

He softly caresses the exposed skin of her abdomen and sides eliciting a longing moan. Her oversensitized flesh develops goosebumps that trail his progress over her skin. He kisses drop to the top of her bra clad breasts where he places soft, whorshipping kisses over her sun-kissed canvas. Stopping only to check for acceptance, his hands glide over her flesh to the most sensitive spot on her back.

He caresses her there as he works the clasp of her bra open allowing himself more access to that tender location. He spins her heated body around and presses her into the wall as he begins to kiss up and down her spine. Kissing every inch of her flesh he can reach, he tilts her head slightly to access her neck once again.

As he debates which love mark to brand her soft skin with she grinds back into his bulge making him groan. He decides on only a slightly bruising love bite and go back to work trailing his fingers down to the top of her slacks. Softly whispering "may I?" in her ear he trails his hands to the front of her hips, steadying himself against her for a moment as he awaits her throaty response. "Please, don't stop." tumbles from her in a breathy whisper as she tilts her head to rest is against his steady shoulder.

His hands continue to her button and zip at the front of her slacks. He is entranced in her skin as the black slacks slip over her slender hips revealing the most amazing lower body to ever grace his line of sight. She steps out of the pooling slacks waiting nervously as he simply stares at her graceful form. Clad in only the cherry red lace boy shorts around her hips she shivers slightly as he takes a step back from her to gaze at her entire presence. She takes advantage of his momentary lapse in control as she turns around, takes him by the shoulders and plants him in her previous location back against the wall. "You are still wearing far too many clothes" she whispers in his ear.

She reaches up to loosen his tie and rather than dropping it into the pile of her previously worn garments she drops the tie around her neck. She progresses to his shirt, pulling it loose from his slacks she begins to open it button by agonizing button, kissing each portion of flesh revealed to her in the process. Upon reaching the final button she is now on her knees kissing across his stomach as her hands make progress with his belt, button, and fly. She kisses the small indentation his button backing has made against his skin, slightly caressing it with the tip of her tongue.

As she begins to stand she glides her hands up his body sending shivers down his spine. They play the game of control, passing it back and forth. The way control is passed back and forth in their daily life, friendship, and partnership. His kisses drift down to her perfect breasts, he caresses them with his hands, lips, and tongue conveying his love and affection as though her heart will receive the message faster through her breasts than her ears simply by proximity. Hair mussed, make-up smeared, clothes discarded, and clutching onto the man of her dreams and fantasies they make their way to the couch.

He lays her down, back flush against the cool leather, and presses his warm lips in pleasant kisses from her neck to her waist. He peers up at her through his loving gaze silently begging to give her this experience. Apprehension fills her, she's not ready for that step. She reaches down to caress his cheek, sitting up slightly on the couch their faces are centimeters from each other, she whispers in his ear "use your fingers so I can stare into your eyes". He gulps air and nods his head as his fingers slowly start to work the boy shorts off of her hips...

TBC


End file.
